A Saiyan's heart
by Mikazuki-Ouji
Summary: The Saiyan's heart roared for attention, for power, but most of all, for her. During those 3years, BxV Get together, Yamcha Bashing.
1. Chapter 1 ED

**READ HERE**

**READ HERE**

**READ HERE**

**Every Chapter that has been re edited will have an (ED) next to it in the chapter selection!  
**

**How long has it been since I updated this...**

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I RE EDITED THIS CHAPTER AS I AM DOING TO THE OTHERS!**

- _Italic means thinking_ -

" Person is talking "

(A/N) Author's note

Disclaimer: I do not own anything... trust me... If I did I wouldn't be typing fanfics now would I?

A Saiyan's heart

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of the mirror gazing at her figure, deep in thought, she could only anticipate what the evening would foretell. 15 years of being with Yamcha and this year could just be the year it happens. After all the number of years, Bulma had always stayed chastised, loyal and honorable towards Yamcha.

Through out the years, Yamcha had tried to persuade her into having intercourse, he had tired everything he could on her, from wild and dangerous to romantic and cheesy, yet Bulma never felt that the moment was right.

Another factor which was present was age; age seemed to come rapidly for Bulma, the thoughts of children had slowly crept into her mind. The same could not be said about Yamcha, he had been unfaithful and deceitful to Bulma yet, she would just forget them, seeing as she didn't want to be alone.

Wearing a black V neck dress accentuated her feminine shoulders, the dark fuschia lip stick made her lips puff out just enough to be seductive. She wanted her night to go perfectly.

But the daydreaming stopped abruptly when she heard a certain Prince roar through out the C.C. (Capsule Corp)

Oh, she couldn't forget the newest member of her family. He was the most mysterious person she had ever met, Vegeta was probably the only person whom Bulma could not figure out, he was so puzzling and cold, never talking around anybody except when he needed something, mainly someone to make him food and someone to fix the G.R (Gravity Room).

She would always sneek into his room to try and find a clue about his past or something so that she could get him to talk but to no avail, he stored with him nothing except his normal Saiyan armor, multiple spandex shorts, a couple of shorts and two or three jeans. Other then that the Saiyan was a complete mystery.

Although she did enjoy his company when he would watch T.V with her albeit in silence, or when he would rarely train outside to get fresh air. Another thing she could not deny noticing was how perfectly sculpted his body was. Every time he would emerge from training, his body drenched in sweat, seemed to denote his body even more.

Out of all the Z warriors, he was probably the most well built but most importantly, , his attitude seemed to gain the better of what Bulma could call, the "ideal" man.

" WOMAN! THE BLASTED MACHINE HAS DESTROYED ITSELF AGAIN! " roared Vegeta.

Snapping out of her trance, Bulma let out an irritated sigh.

" So? What do you want from me? " She knew exactly what he wanted from her, she just didn't want to hear it.

" FIX IT! " Shouted the mighty Prince.

Bulma got up, opened her door and walked down the hallway stairs to the locating voice.

Vegeta stood in the living room, waiting impatiently for Bulma to answer his beck and call. When she finally came into view the Prince her change in attire, however, he wasn't one to lose concentration to a mere human.

He snorted towards the aqua haired beauty, trying to act un phased.

" Look Vegeta, I'm not you're slave and I don't have time to fix your damn toy. Can't you just take a break for one day, tonight's a very special night for me, It's our 15th year anniversary that Yamcha and I have been together "

" Oh? I don't care, I want it fixed woman, my training is essential and you know it. Besides, I don't see anything special in that pathetic unfaithful human of yours " Sneered Vegeta.

- _Well that seemed to earn me some sympathy. -_ Bitterly thought the heiress of Capsule Corps.

She glimpsed at him for a split second, he stood there only wearing his black spandex shorts and he was standing there arms folded and sweating. She quickly regained her train of thought, if her ever noticed her looking at him then he would never let it die down, he was getting on her nerves

" Look Vegeta, this night is very important to me, I will fix it in the morning, take a break, watch T.V, Ultimate fighting is on tonight on channel 584 " She couldn't believe she was negotiating with a guest.

Vegeta Turning his back, he let out a grunt but Bulma could feel the devious smirk he had grown.

" You waste your time with him woman. You have been with him for so long despite knowing all of what he has done " He mocked

She knew Vegeta was looking for a verbal spar but she tried her best to not give in.

" Vegeta, would you stop it please. He is a good person, better then what I can say for you" The venom was added precisely on the last part.

" Oh, touché woman, well I can see why you two would be good together, two low life humans who understand nothing " Vegeta kept his grin

He lured her into the battle, she knew that much, but she had to lay down the line with him.

"Well, at least people want me alive, the least can be said about you. With that personality of yours, I wouldn't be surprised if your own family disowned you" She vehemently spat out.

Realization struck her as her own words came fleeting back into her mind. Raising her left hand to cover her mouth, regret soon made itself apparent. She knew that had struck the Prince.

His reaction however was different to what she expected. He disappeared faster then she could apologize, which wasn't very startling. What was startling however, was how cold his eyes had became when the words came out of her mouth, sure Vegeta always seemed to have cold eyes but this time it was different.

She stood still for a few minutes, thinking that any moment would either be the destruction of the earth or her own. Minutes passed as she stood stil, nothing had happened. Regaining her composure, Bulma thought of going to see Vegeta to properly apologize to him but decided against it when she heard the ring of the door bell.

It had been the first time in years that Yamcha had actually arrived on time, Bulma was shocked to say the least. - _Some miracles actually do happen - _She thought snidely.

Straightening her dress as she walked to answer the door, Bulma shook the thoughts of Vegeta out of her mind, she had to concentrate on the evenings happenings.

When she opened the door, a grinning Yamcha greeted her with a bouquet of flowers, he was dressed properly, for once. His black tuxedo actually made him look a bit more sophisticated.

Hey babe, you look beautiful, ready to go? - Smiled Yamcha.

- _His words however, aren't - _She noted.

Letting out a nod, they walked out towards the red hover car. Before entering the vehicle, she turned her head towards the entrance, her words towards Vegeta swarmed her for a few seconds before the honk of a horn was heard.

Bulma let out a silent curse word as she entered the car.

With that, they drove off..

The Prince sat on the railing of his room's outside balcony, anger was evident on his features. An unpleasing smell was picked up by the angered Prince.

"He smells of other women" Growled Vegeta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ATTENTION RE EDITED!1!!!! I hope you all can forgive the wait. A friend of mine pointed out more or else where exactly I made mistakes, so I tried to fix the the best I could :P

A.N ( Authors note) Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my fic hehe. Planning it to be a kind of long fic, well aslong as I have people supporting me and continuing to belief I can do this ehehe.

Well how is it? I take any comments, except flames ofcourse XD What ever my public would like, well I could try to make it better :D

I'm also planning on making this a little bit more concentrated of Vegeta, but no worries, Bulma is also going to be stationed as important as Vegeta is.

Hehe well that's it for the first chapter, I will try and get the second on up very soon, most likely by the end of the weekend or even sooner.


	2. Chapter 2 ED

**Re edited!**

**Bwahahaha it is me again, surprised? Well like I said, I decided to update it today. I hope you all are enjoying it because I am :D This is really my first fic that I actually want to finish and I hope through time people will encourage and enjoy this fic**

**Now, on with the show!!!!**

**Disclaimer: All of the the characters and many scenes and stuff are copyrighted of Akira Toriyama, it is all his work so don't sue me, I wanna buy my Veggie-Kins things :'(.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night had gone by too slow for the Saiyan Prince, boredom had struck as soon as Bulma had left for her date with Yamcha.

Vegeta had seemingly calmed down compared to when Bulma stood before him. The words which she had said had struck a cord with in him but for some reason Vegeta let it pass, deciding that he would exact revenge upon her.

It was 11:30 pm and nothing seemed to be on, the Prince didn't feel like sleeping so he turned on the giant T.V which was located in the living room and changed the channel to 584 just as suggested Bulma. At first Vegeta was disgusted with the slow fighting forms of the human fighters but slowly found it amusing.

" Lousy punching, even Raditz hit harder then that " Complained Vegeta

A scowl had formed on Vegeta's face when he heard the door open, it could be no other then Bulma but Vegeta was determined to ignore and watch the end of the fight. As Bulma walked into the room, Vegeta's foul mood couldn't keep itself from starting a fight with the younger woman.

" Back so soon woman? I can't say that it surprises me, the mere sight of you is enough to make any human want to gauge their eyes out. " Shot Vegeta who didn't take his eyes off the t.v to tell her.

Bulma didn't even respond to that, she just gazed at the television until Vegeta could see her eyes swelling up with un shed tears.

" Not ready to bed him are you? No wonder he seeks elsewhere. " Added the Prince who this time took his eyes off the screen to glare at Bulma.

Her head turned towards Vegeta's, tears racing down her cheeks. Vegeta's scowl furrowed further, he knew his words wouldn't have affected her so much, it had to be something about her date.

She tried not to cry in front of Vegeta, but battling the tears turned out to be too much for her, and she eventually let it all out. Chills crawled up Vegeta's spine, this wasn't something he was used to. Of course, he'd seen people cry before him, many of the families he had eradicated in the past would cry for mercy.

Unsure of what to do, Vegeta got up before he would be engrossed with one of her drama stories.

He felt Bulma's small hand unsteadily grab his. Another he wasn't used to was any form of contact outside of fighting. Vegeta lowered his eyes to look at Bulma, their eyes met.

" He broke up with me. He told me he was seeing somebody else since I wouldn't sleep with him... all these years have been wasted on him... I really thought tonight was the night he would propose Vegeta. " whispered Bulma. " What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard for him to take his time in understanding how I feel instead of going off with the first girl to accept a drink from him... " she let go of Vegeta's hand to wipe away her tears.

Vegeta let out a sigh " You are too weak woman. Why does any of this matter to you anyway? Now that he decided to actually leave you why don't you concentrate on more important matters instead of chasing the emotion you people call *love*. You only have yourself to blame either way woman, you knew he has bedded other women and lied about it yet you continued to remain by his side. Such loyalty isn't found anywhere woman. If there is something I have noticed about humans while living on this mud ball of a planet, it is that loyalty is certainly not one of your predominant characteristics. What ever love you people have is shameful, suffice that another being simply says that they fancy the other and the next thing that happens is what you people call marriage. I can't believe I am actually saying this to a god damned earthling, love is earned woman not simply given. Humans seem to take that for granted. Then again, I don't expect much from you earthlings. "

Bulma wiped away the tears from her eyes, the make up she applied had smudged itself across her face. She was somewhat shocked, Vegeta would rarely express himself infact, he never had said anything like he just did. Vegeta would usually grunt or simply threaten when ever he was asked about his opinion, not to mention the amount of insults.

" You knew about him and the other women, didn't you?" She asked hesitantly.

The Prince turned his head and gave her a slight nod.

"I never thought I'd end up talking with you like this Vegeta... You aren't such a bad guy after all " Complimented Bulma.

" Don't get used to it woman, I was merely pointing out your countless flaws. The simple fact of the being on this blasted planet and not to mention your constant nagging infuriates me beyond human comprehension " retorted the Prince. _- Was that a compliment or an insult? - _He asked himself.

A faint smile crept upon the maiden's lips, she wasn't feelings as bad as she was but come morning she knew that all the pain would come back.

Glancing down at Bulma, Vegeta noticed the faint smile. - _What the hell is wrong with me, one moment I am angered by this woman and then the next thing I know, I am comforting her - _He shifted uncomfortably.

The Prince continued his train of thought until he felt Bulma's head rest itself on his hip. He froze, it wasn't a situation of which he was used to. He listened intently on her breathing, it was safe to say that Bulma had fallen asleep.

Vegeta laid Bulma onto the sofa and picked up the blanket which was located on the other sofa across him and put it over her. .

Bulma's opened her eyes for a few seconds to try and remember where she was but slowly shut them.

" Thank you Vegeta " Mouthed Bulma.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she dreamt of her passed memories with the desert bandit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning

Bulma woke up from a deep slumber, opening her eyes she turned around to look at the time, 7 am , deep slumber yeah right. A little early but she needed to get up, she knew that just lying in her bed would lead to thoughts of Yamcha.

Her eyes wandered to the picture which lied upon her nightstand.

It was a picture of Bulma and Yamcha's first anniversary and she could remember how shy and kind Yamcha was. She didn't understand what could have gone wrong with him over the years but all that Bulma did know was that she couldn't bare looking any longer at it. Tears had already reached the frame as she put it face down on her nightstand.

A knock on the door was heard and Bulma immediately wiped off the warm tears that had crawled upon her face.

" Bulma, are you up yet? I thought I heard crying last night so I decided to come and cheer you up " A happy Bunny entered the room (Bunny MRS. Briefs) (Funny how Bunny is always there in any moment at any time of the show lol)

" Mom, its 7 o'clock, Isn't a bit too early for you to come and cheer me up? " replied a shaky Bulma.

" Oh honey, you didn't even take a shower after last night, what did happen? " Puzzled her mother.

" It's nothing mom, leave it be ok? Let's just drop it for now "

" If you say so honey, oh by the way, did you know that Vegeta was leaving for space?- Added Bunny

Bulma's eyes widened at the sudden news.

" But the G.R isn't even fixed, I was about to go do it "Argued Bulma.

Her mother just smiled and added

" Well, I guess your father finished fixing it, he knows just how much Vegeta needs his toy working, besides if he didn't fix it how would have Vegeta gone to space? " Obviously Bunny hadn't noticed what Bulma was saying.

" You gotta be kidding me, he can't go now... " The aqua haired beauty nervously made her way passed her mother.

There was no traces of the Saiyan Prince in the kitchen. Panic quickly taking over the heiress of Capsule Corp.

Bulma's eyes danced upon the other rooms but suddenly stopped at the patio door where the G.R was located. Just as she opened the patio door, her father walked into the room yawning..

" Dad! Have you seen Vegeta? Is it true? Is he leaving for space? " Bombarded Bulma

" Woah! Hold on Kitten. What is with all these questions? Yes, Vegeta is leaving for space in fact, he has already departed for space, I had extra time last night so I decided to help you by fixing the damage that Vegeta caused on it. " Answered the fatigued scientist.

" But why dad?! " Bulma was puzzled beyond belief

" Well, you have been so busy lately with Yamcha that I figured I would give you a hand with it " He replied innocently.

" You don't have to mention Yamcha again dad, that jerk broke up with me last night so I would appreciate some kind of sympathy from you people " Raged Bulma

Her father scratched his head and just nodded it off "That girl is too spoiled sometimes, right kitty? " He pet the black kitten on his shoulder

-Meow- said the cat (lol)

Bulma opened the pation door and ran outside hoping that her parents had lied about Vegeta leaving for space.

She did not want to be left alone for god knows how long. Even if it was Vegeta, he was a lot better then some other people she knew. A small tug was felt with in her, insecurity taking over her.

" Don't leave me damn it..." she whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Re edited!**

Well that's it for chapter 2, I hope you all are enjoying it :D Im having a blast writting this so hehe.

I will try to get the next chapter up this week, final exams and work + martial arts eheh, a charged week :P

What will happen in the next chapter? We will find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z !!!

Thanks, Mika.


	3. Chapter 3 ED

**RE EDITED**

**So, I apologize for the wait and here is the 3rd installement in the fic A Saiyan's Heart.**

**PS! **

**Without further ado, BACK TO TEH STOREH!1!! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**- Italic means thinking -**

**"Person talking"**

**(A/N) Author's note**

**RE EDITED **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... trust me... If I did I wouldn't be typing fanfics now would I?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months passed since Vegeta's departure.

Bulma found herself alone for the first month but decided that it would be best if she rekindled her relationship with Yamcha, even if she had to beg him to take her back.

Birds chirped as Bulma laid outside on her long chair and flip through her magazine. She knew that Yamcha was still being unfaithful but she chose to ignore it, deciding that it would be best if she weren't alone.

Surprisingly, Yamcha decided to train outside and keep Bulma company.

"Hey babe, you feel like going out tonight?" Yamcha wiped the sweat from his forehead away with Bulma's towel earning him a grimace.

Bulma sighed "Not tonight, I was thinking more along the lines of watching a movie." she said with little hope.

The baseball player grimaced "Oh yeah, I totally forgot, I have baseball practice tonight and tomorrow, sorry babe." He faked a smile.

_- Great... the same regime as in the past - _the Aqua haired beauty told herself.

"I'm gonna head off now, see you soon, ok babe?" It was more of a statement.

"Bye..." She said aloud.

She had to admit, talking with Yamcha was mundane, he wouldn't give his opinion because he feared that it wouldn't be the one she sought out. Her mind traveled to the conversation she had with Vegeta before he departed. She had to admit that even their arguments were full of energy, with him it would be a battle of will.

Rain poured down from the grey clouded sky. Bulma released a sigh.

"I don't know why I ever went back to him." Bulma rose from her chair and tied her white towel around her waist, covering the lower half of her pink string bikini.

As Bulma walked towards her patio door she glanced towards the area where the Gravity Room was.

After the first month passed, Bulma got back in touch with Yamcha and had forgotten about the Prince but she quickly realized that with out Vegeta around, her life seemed, boring. Her mind strolled back to her conversation with had been the first time where Vegeta openly talked to her, and the subject wasn't a random one, it so happened to be about love, something that Bulma thought the Saiyan's knew nothing about.

_- I wonder if he ever felt anything besides anger - _Bulma gave thought to the Prince.

The sound of thunder snapped Bulma back to reality.

The aqua haired beauty opened the patio door and her mother just so happened to be in the kitchen. "Oh honey, where did Yamcha go?" she cheerfully asked her daughter. Bulma rolled her eyes "Baseball" she muttered.

The older woman smiled and noticed the rain outside "Oh dear, it's raining, a perfect night for a love movie!" she chirped and looked at Bulma.

Bulma didn't want to watch a romance movie with her mom but nodded, deciding that it would be some sort of quality time with her.

A crash was heard and felt as Bulma grabbed the railing to climb the stairs.

Running towards the kitchen, Bulma heard her mother say in glee " Oh dear, he is back!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gravity room was wrecked, the food supply was almost full. The only thing that could be heard was the humming of the room.

The mighty Saiyan held onto the right side of the wall as sweat and blood dripped from his body. His muscles ached, he felt a lot weaker then he did when he left earth. It had been a solid two months since the Saiyan ate anything, for some reason he couldn't eat, yet everyday he would throw punches, flip through the air like it was nothing. For four months he trained over 450 times earth's normal gravity, at times he would go to 700 even if told him it would be most secure if he kept below 500G's.

The prince panted, it had been a long four months yet, he didn't understand why. He knew that he needed this training, he knew he needed to get away from any distractions.

_- Distractions? Please, nothing is worthy enough to distract me - _Images of Bulma rushed through his mind but he quickly shrugged it off. Vegeta didn't understand why he didn't have the need to eat, why he felt like his training was empty, it pissed him off.

Slamming his left hand into the wall supporting him, he fell to his knees, the pressure becoming too much for his body to handle.

"Blast this damn machine for not having voice activation." he growled. Making his way painfully towards the controls, Vegeta shut the gravity off.

"Ten minutes until landing" The computer said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had ran outside to see if it was indeed the Saiyan Prince that landed.

She could see how damaged the G.R was from the outside, she could only imagine the inside.

Lighting struck through the clouds as the titanium door was sent flying onto the lawn. A torn glove appeared from the side of the frame, Vegeta stood beneath the frame.

Bulma raised a hand to her mouth as she saw the lacerations and blood that was on the warrior's armor.

The prince tried to walk onto the lawn but found himself stumbling instead. He shot a glare towards Bulma as he heard her approach him.

"Don't, come near me..." Vegeta growled, staring directly into Bulma's eyes. Panic took over her as Vegeta fell to the ground, it was then that she coudl clearly see how pale and malnourished he seemed to be.

Bulma grabbed the Prince who was lighter then she imagined and brought him to the Medical Wing.

As she neared the Medical Wing, Vegeta tried to shrug her off " Leave me alone, damn it" .

Bulma ignored the comment and laid Vegeta down. She walked towards the telecom to call for help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta woke up with a throbbing headache, groaning as he sat up.

"I see you're awake now." A familiar voice rang through the room which made Vegeta stop his groaning.

"What do you want woman?" He winced.

"A hello would be appreciated you know, I did help you get here." Bulma's voice came from the opposing chair next to Vegeta.

He scoffed

Bulma sighed "Well, maybe next time I'll just leave you there to die!" she exclaimed.

Vegeta turned his head towards Bulma "I'd rather die then hear you talk." he spat out.

The coldness in his voice stung Bulma.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Bulma retorted as quickly as she could "Obviously you would have lived if I let you there right? I mean, it only took you a week to wake up from your coma, the almighty prince didn't need help, of course not, he'd rather die."

Vegeta sneered as he made his way out of the bed "You did your job I'll give you that, not get out and leave me alone." his tone was harsh.

Bulma frowned "That's the thanks I get from you after you unexpectedly leave for four months?" She blurted out.

Vegeta scowled as he tried to walk away " Thanks? I don't owe you anything woman, I don't need to tell you when I'm leaving, I am not your mate, I'm not your ally, and I'm most certainly not your FRIEND, I do not need to tell you where I go, do you understand that or do I have to repeat it to you?"

Bulma felt a knot at her throat as Vegeta left the room.

"It's good to see you too Vegeta..." she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Bulma was wide awake, she decided to put on a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Bulma walked downstairs near the kitchen but stopped in front of a mirror.

Three days had passed by since Vegeta's arrival. Bulma would avoid the Saiyan during night seeing as that was practically the only moment he came out of training.

Yamcha still hadn't given Bulma a call, she had left messages for him on his answering machine but she knew he was up to no good, she stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a glance. She didn't understand why Yamcha would cheat on her, she was beautiful, intelligent, beautiful and not to mention...beautiful. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her that snapped her back to reality.

"Admiring your ugliness woman?" Vegeta mocked.

Bulma decided to ignore Vegeta, his recent cruelty was something she didn't want to mess with.

"What's wrong woman? Lost all capabilities of speaking?" he teased her.

"Nothing at all you ass hole, I was just asking myself why Yamcha would cheat on me" She blurted out

The prince's eyes narrowed " I cannot say that I am surprised woman, I didn't except much of you either way."

Bulma's pride had been hit hard, but the sound of the door bell had saved her from Vegeta's relentless verbal assault.

As she opened the door, she was greeted by a dozen roses.

She smiled, _ - Vegeta wont stay around for long if Yamcha is here- _Bulma knew how much Vegeta hated Yamcha. "I missed you." she let out, surprising Yamcha, he thought that Bulma would start a tantrum like she usually did.

"I missed you too babe!" his fake smile taking over his face. She could smell the cheap perfume of the other women he had just been with, but she decided not to say anything, she didn't care, she needed to be with somebody other then Vegeta.

Yamcha walked past Bulma and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, he's here..." muttered Yamcha. Bulma nudged her "lover".

Vegeta gave a frown " If you have a problem human then I would be more then happy to pound you into a pulp " a malicious grin appeared on the corner of the Prince's mouth.

The last thing Bulma wanted was for Vegeta to either kill or send Yamcha to the hospital "Shut up you ape, Yamcha hasn't done anything to you."

Vegeta laughed "He couldn't do anything to me even if I let him, besides shouldn't you be more concerned about the three women he just slept with."

" You have no idea what you're talking about!" anger soon rising with in him. Yamcha did not want to waste another opportunity with Bulma, not until he slept with her.

The Prince set down his bowl of Cheerios and cocked an eyebrow "Is that so?" he immediately turned his eyes towards Bulma.

Yamcha then turned his eyes towards Bulma who averted her eyes "I don't have to take this, I'm gone!" he sped out the door.

Anger grew with in the aqua haired beauty, silence invaded the room. Vegeta, however was still in the mood for a verbal spar.

"Looks like you're alone again woman, you seem to have this sort of ability to drive men away, wouldn't you agree?" Vegeta continued.

Vegeta felt Bulma's hand across his cheek, it had been the first time he'd ever been slapped. He had seen it coming yet put up no defense, his anger quickly taking over him.

Bulma soon found herself pinned to the wall by the angry Saiyan.

Vegeta scowled " Pick your battles wisely woman or you just might bite off more then you can chew."

"Oh please, get away from me you monkey, you just ruined my whole relationship." Bulma showed no fear.

"Oh no woman, you did that on your own." Vegeta spat right back at her "I don't know what you ever saw in him but I certainly cannot see anything in you." His onyx eyes leveled with hers.

Vegeta dropped Bulma to the ground and walked outside towards his G.R. Bulma on the other hand sat on the ground, her pride had been torn apart by the Saiyan warrior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta could not get the images of Bulma out of his mind as he threw wild punches.

He let out a growl as he stopped his combo "Damn it, why do I feel this way... what is it?! Guilt?!" Vegeta furrowed his brows "I left this place the first time because I was becoming to soft, I find myself in space and I cannot get that blasted woman out of my mind and now I'm back and feeling guilty?" He slammed his fist into the ground.

Vegeta didn't like these "new" feelings that invaded his mind.

"What does this mean?" he did not like not understanding something, sure, he could go as far to say he missed the verbal spars with Bulma but to go as far and say he actually... _- Missed her? ­- _he thought to himself with a confused expression.

"Why should I care? She's just a pathetic earthling!" _- Are you sure of that Vegeta? - _The voice in the back of his mind said. _- Can you honestly say you didn't miss her presence? Her constant bitching? - _The Prince let out a louder growl this time.

Was he mean these passed days because he missed her? Was his way of telling Bulma he missed her by being cruel? These were feelings that he couldn't understand.

"What ever, she's just another tool until those androids come, after that I will part from this damned mud ball of a planet and claim the universe as mine, right after I kill Kakarrot." He stood up and threw a punch.

_- Are you sure Vegeta? Are you the same ruthless being you once were? ­-_ The voice tauned. The prince scoffed and stood still, shaking his head lightly with out knowing it.

The alarm clock with in the G.R went off. Vegeta growled as he punched in the code to silence it. It was time for some rest, something he thought he actually needed.

Vegeta walked outside and made his way to the kitchen. He decided that a *midnight* snack wouldn't hurt him. Lights flickered on and it was no other then the Aqua haired beauty that stood in the door frame, red robe attached around her body.

Vegeta did not stop his rummaging however, he simply ignored her.

Bulma however, stood still taking in the Saiyan prince's appearance. Sure she was mad at him, slightly more afraid of him since he had arrived but that didn't mean she could not eye him. The warrior was sporting his usual blue spandex shorts, leaving his whole body to show. He had a body that even the Greek Gods would be jealous of and the worse part was, he knew it.

Bulma snapped out of her trance and remembered the earlier events, this time though, she tried a nicer approach.

"It's good to see you back, you know that Vegeta?" Bulma let out normally. Waiting for a response from the Prince.

"Is that so? I could of sworn you slapped me earlier, is that your way of telling me you missed me?" he added sarcastically, sitting down and setting his chosen food in front of him.

"I guess I've been soft ever since you left for outer space... I'm not used to the whole arguing thing anymore." Bulma sat across the handsome prince trying out her nice tactic.

Vegeta studied her, he knew something was not right. "Stop the act woman, I know this isn't how you are." He dropped his eyes back down to his fruit.

She let out a tired sigh "Jeez, nothing works with you? Can't I try and talk to you? Ever since you arrived here you've been mean, I don't expect you to smile and be happy but I would of enjoyed a nice hello when you returned, jerk."

Vegeta frowned "Hello? And why would I? You are of no importance woman, you should know that by now."

Anger rose within Bulma's eyes "Is that why you gave me comfort four months ago? Honestly, I don't get you Vegeta, you were nice and now you're mean?" She slammed her small fists into the table.

Vegeta spat out some of his food " Are you crazy woman? Nice? I was by no means, nice. I think you are becoming delusional "

Bulma's hands began to shake.

He loved to instigate Bulma, he loved antagonizing her, he loved how angry she would get at him, how her temper took over the better of her.

Bulma frowned but slowly put two and two together._ - Wait... is the reason why he left because... - _"Do you think you've been going soft Vegeta?" Bulma asked with curiosity, her eyes gazing into his.

Vegeta choked on the apple he was munching on. _- But... How?! How did she know?! - _

Bulma was shocked at Vegeta's expression, she definitely hit the spot.

"Don't flatter yourself woman, I just needed time away." He tried to cover up. Bulma shook her head "I don't expect you to be kind Vegeta, but it doesn't hurt that you be a little bit more open towards me, you are in my home after all." she stated matter-of-factly.

He scoffed as he took a banana.

Bulma came to understand why Vegeta had left for space. The situation he was in before he left for space was new to him. A smiled crept onto her face, she understood him a bit more.

"I didn't know you liked banana's Vegeta" she let out luring him into their once "peaceful" atmosphere.

Taking only a second for Vegeta to realize her taunt, he decided that it couldn't hurt to play with her. "How many banana's have you had to eat woman?" retorting with a grin.

Bulma's eyes fired up "I don't even like banana's for your information!"

"I always knew you liked peaches." he smirked towards the beauty in front of him.

Bulma's eyes were wide open, she had nothing to shoot back at the mighty Prince who simply bit into his banana.

"You know woman, I'm sure If you tried a banana you'd find they taste good." His dark features turned a bit lighter while his smirk grew bigger.

"Oh, and which banana should I try? I'm sure the one you have right there isn't big enough to satisfy me." She let out with a smirk of her own and walk out of the room with a speechless Vegeta sitting a the table.

The warrior shook his head, the woman had understood him. Maybe this was something he could get used to.

The smirk never left the prince's lips though, the woman had won that battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N!!!**

**Well there we go for the third chapter's installment! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I changed the atmosphere a bit, I wanted to have a slightly dark feel to it this chapter just to get things a bit more interesting :P **

**Phew! What a day, went to the gym to train, listened to Gazette and wrote this :P I'll update it tomorrow :P**

**Thank you all for reading so far, don't forget I appreciate reviews!**

**Any suggestions, thoughts, mild flaming, please send my way :P I'm open to all thoughts. :3**


	4. Chapter 4 ED

**RE EDITED**

**YOOOOOOOO!**

**Well I'm staying on track with this fic, I can't stop thinking how long my day is until I finally get to sit down and type this :P**

**4th chapter folks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ, ANYTHING!!11!!!!**

**­- **_In italic, means the person is thinking _**- **

**"**person is talking**"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two days had passed. Bulma's life was back to what she would consider, normal. She would get and make breakfast early for Vegeta then work during the day, repair the G.R when needed and then ate with Vegeta when he would be done with his training.

- _He would do anything to make me waste my time, wouldn't he? _- Bulma yawned and stretched from her bed. She turned her head to look at the time.

"7:17 am" Her eyes narrowed.

She got up and opened her closet, taking serious consideration as to what she would wear. Her eyes scanned though the hundreds of clothing, nothing seemed to catch her eye until a black tight tank top and grey jogging pants came into view.

Humming a tune, the Aqua haired beauty danced around in her room until she landed upon her grand mirror. Admiring her slim body, she couldn't help but give herself a wink. Bulma's self absorption time came to an end when her door flew off its hinges. A nice crater was apparent in the opposing light blue wall near Bulma's queen size bed.

Her left eye twitched slightly as she turned her head towards the Prince.

"Woman, where the hell is my breakfast?!" Roared the mighty Prince. Wearing nothing but his spandex shorts, a vein had popped upon his forehead, wearing his natural frown.

Bulma had time to scan the warrior's body in admiration.

"Woman, I asked a question, now answer!" his voice turning into a growl.

Bulma snapped out of her voyeurism and regained her composure "I was about to go downstairs and make your stupid breakfast!"

"Looked more to me like you were salivating over me." His smirk made it's presence.

Bulma's cheeks changed to a pink shade but she quickly shrugged it off "Nono, you must be mistaken, I was telling myself how ugly you were." Her hands found themselves on her hips, matching Vegeta's grin with her own.

"Is that so? Then tell me why you are in heat woman?" Vegeta cocked his eyebrow.

Bulma's eyes grew wider "Wh-what are you t-talking about Ve-Vegeta?" Her face turning crimson, she fumbled her words..

The prince walked towards Bulma in a predatorial way, his grin grew bigger, he unfolded his arms and was now inches away from the her. Vegeta whispered in her ear "I can smell it."

Her knees shook as his hot breath tingled her ear, her heart began to race.

He brought his body a bit closer to Bulma's "I suggest you wash woman, you smell." Bulma had lost her breath until his words made contact with her brain. Vegeta threw a fit of laughter, something she didn't take too kindly.

"**WHY YOU, YOU ASS**!" She let out furiously, but the prince held his stomach tightly as he bent over in laughter. "I'm the ass? That is exactly of what you smell."

Bulma's eyes were in slits, she was too embarrassed to say anything, so she stormed off to her lab.

"Wrong way woman! Your bathroom is here." Vegeta added, laughter gaining the better of him.

"Screw you!" Bulma yelled as she stomped down the stairs. "I'm sure that passed through your mind a couple of times before." The prince retorted.

Bulma had ran down until she reached her lab, she closed the door and rested against it.

_- What is wrong with me...My knees trembled when he came close to me... - _Bulma asked herself in confusion. _- Sure, he's got a god like body but... this is Vegeta. I must be going crazy, Vegeta? - _She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. She believed that solitude was the problem. _- I seriously need to get out more, being around Vegeta would just make things a bit too weird. - _Bulma nodded to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had been caught up in her work, not even noticing that it was already 4:15 pm.

Bulma was startled by the ringing of her telephone. She put down her screwdriver.

Sighing, she picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Heya babe!" a cheerful Yamcha told her.

"Oh hey Yamcha, what's up?" Bulma replied in a monotone way.

"You free tonight? I'm in the mood for a movie, you want to come?" he asked.

This perked Bulma up, it was a perfect night to get away from certain distractions - Distractions? Vegeta isn't a distraction, he's just... - Yamcha's voice cut in her moment of thinking.

"Uh...Bulma you there?" Irritation evident in his voice.

"Uh..Oh yeah, sure I'm up for it." Bulma quickly replied.

"K, pick you up at seven thirty." Hanging up rather quickly.

Bulma didn't even bother to say good bye, she hung up the phone with a smile on her face, it was her chance to have some fun outside of her home.

Before getting up, Bulma released a stretch, it was rare that she would work like. Closing the lights of her laboratory, the scientist walked up the stairs and into the kitchenonly to find the Prince of Saiyan's eating hundreds of plates of food.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma let out casually .

Letting out a grunt, Vegeta continued his raid.

"You don't have to be so primitive." Bulma starred at the Saiyan who ate at light speed. She had to admit though, no matter how much Vegeta ate, he ate with a certain elegance, contrary to another Saiyan she knew.

Vegeta lifted his head from his meal and frowned as he took a glimpse at Bulma. "I wouldn't be eating here in the first place if you made my breakfast, you know, the one you forgot?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and shot back at him "I would have if you hadn't been suck a jack ass. Besides, the way you train, you're the one that need a shower Veggie-head."

He gave her another grunt as he took a place of rice..

Bulma sighed "By the way, I have a date tonight so I won't be here to serve your royal ass."

Vegeta lifted his head with frown but simply ignored her statement.

Bulma could have sworn seeing... _- Anger? Well that isn't really new, Vegeta spent most of his time being angry. - _

A few minutes after Bulma had left the room, Vegeta dropped his chicken leg and narrowed his eyes.

_- What's wrong Vegeta? Don't like the fact she's going on a date? It's probably with Yamcha again. -_ The voice in the back of his mind echoed. Vegeta sneered "The woman can do what ever she wants with herself."

_- This is ridiculous, She's just an earthling, what do I care if she loses herself to some pathetic human or that fool.- _He thought to himself.

_- Then why are you contemplating all of this in your head? _- It was as though the voice was mocking Vegeta.

"Foolish woman, she has to prepare my damn meal." He said a bit louder then he wanted to.

_- Now you're just finding excuses to have her near you, aren't you Vegeta? - _

"**ENOUGH**!" Shouted the Prince as he rose from his chair.

A familiar ki was sensed by Vegeta.

"Heya Vegeta!" Goku appeared on Bulma's kitchen table, much to Vegeta's annoyance.

"Was wondering if you wanted to spar with me? You know, for old times sake." The younger Saiyan let out a laugh as he flash his goofy smile.

"Not..."_ - Pounding Kakarrot might just be the therapy I need... - _Vegeta gave it thought, a malicious smile crept on the older Saiyan's lips. "Very well clown, but no funny business."

Goku clapped his hands in excitement "Ok, let's head outside to the mount..." the young hero started but quickly set his eyes on the ocean of food before him.

"Um.. Vegeta, are you?" Goku started off but was intervened but a now annoyed prince. "Go ahead, make it quick." The Prince folded his arms as leaned back into his chair waiting for the younger Saiyan to finish.

Vegeta wouldn't usually tolerate Goku's presence but he had grown bored and needed a challenge. He studied the younger Saiyan who scarffed the food down his throat.

" At least chew your damn food Kakarott " Vegeta said as he grew disgusted.

"Hoi ham Vweghetah, bey thea wah wehers Baruma?" Goku tried to pronounce.

"Damn it clown, swallow first." Vegeta turned his head away.

With a single swallow, the young Saiyan let out a burp "Few... That was good. I said, I am Vegeta, by the way where's Bulma?" Goku was rubbing his stomach.

"I don't know Kakarott, probably fixing herself for her date tonight." the prince added with mild interest.

"Oh, so she's still with Yamcha, huh.." Goku mumbled to himself which caught the older Saiyan's ears. "What did you say clown?" Vegeta scowled at Goku.

Quickly getting up from his chair, Goku waved his hands "Oh nothing, nothing, let's get on with our sparring, follow me."

With that, the two Saiyan's left for a battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts of the Saiyan haunted Bulma.

"What is wrong with me lately, one moment I'm clinging to Yamcha and another Vegeta just approaches me and I feel like a school girl ".

As Bulma changed into her clothing for the night, her mind wandered back to Vegeta's reaction at the table earlier that day. "Was it jealousy?" she asked herself.

Brushing her hair Bulma shrugged "Well, this is Vegeta we are talking about, not having his slave around musn't make him happy."

"Arrrgh, why do I keep thinking of that jerk." Irritation grew apparent.. Images of Vegeta randomly popped inside of her mind. "This is one of his mind games, I'm sure of it." a confident Bulma nodded.

She sat on her bed thinking for a moment until she realized that the G.R wasn't on.

"That's weird... Since when does he take breaks?" she asked herself in puzzlement.

"Bulma dear, Goku was here a little while ago, he picked Vegeta up for some training." Bulma heard her mom from down the stairs. She was a bit angry that Goku hadn't stopped by and talk to her for a bit but then she began to worry, Vegeta with Goku would sure to lead to a battle.

_- Great, just what I need, a battered prince waiting for me when I come back...- _She thought.

Then it clicked within her. _- Why do I care, it's not like he can't handle himself... - _She believed that the Prince had been too present within her mind.

In order for Bulma to forget Vegeta and to actually have fun, she decided to talk to her dad, she could count on him to talk about something interesting.

As she walked down her stairs, she got a glimpse of the kitchen, it was a royal mess. There were chunks of steak, chicken and other things dispersed across the table much to her disgust**.**

**"GOKU!"** Bulma let out a shout that could of matched Vegeta's.

As if on cue, Bulma's father walked into the filthy kitchen.

"Oh my, we need to get this cleaned up." He scratched his chin.

"Don't worry about that dad, I'll get that Vegeta to clean this up once he gets back." Fumed the young woman.

let out a laugh "There there dear, be a bit more caring for our guest."

Bulma couldn't believe her father's words. "What do you mean caring? Vegeta is the most self centered person in the Universe!" He hands were on her hips.

"Now, doesn't that sound like somebody I know." He scratched the kitten on his shoulder.

"I am not! I happen to be a very intelligent and beautiful woman! Not like that ape!" She snapped at her father.

"See what I mean kitty?" He shook his head, "What I am trying to say kitten, is that, Vegeta is alone, he has been his whole life. He is new here, how would feel being him and having people constantly surrounding him? The fact that he was probably raised by that tyrant, Frieza was it? Yes well, it must have been hard for the poor boy, look at how he is, I must say though, that boy shows so much dedication and passion to his training, truly remarkable." he continued ranting on.

A light flashed in Bulma's mind "That's it!" she hit her left hand into her right palm.

"What is it dear?" her father was a bit puzzled.

"It was pity!" She exclaimed with happiness.

scratched his head in bewilderment.

"All along I just felt pity for Vegeta, yeah, that's gotta be it!" Bulma convinced herself, walking away from her father.

Mr Briefs let out a sigh and shook his head "When will she open those eyes of hers, I swear..." "Oh I forgot to mention to her about the Capsule Corp party next week."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had been picked up by Yamcha that night.

It was safe to say she actually had fun with him. For the whole night Bulma kept repeating to herself in delight that she felt pity for the Saiyan prince.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **

**Alright!**

**That's the end for chapter 4 dont worry :P We'll get to Vegeta and Goku's fight next chapter :P I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :P I tried to go more into depth about Vegeta and Bulma's moments of "thoughts about each other" you know :P**

**I'm very happy with this chapter however :P **

**Reviews and such are appreciated, thanks for reading so far :P**

**Thanks, Mika.**


	5. Chapter 5 ED

**RE EDITED**

**Chapter 5 **

**Went out last night, came back at 3:30 am and I had to fking blow dry my damn puma shoes because sum ass holes .... anyway.. (No he didn't pee on them xD) took me an hour to dry them then went to bed and woke up at 1:30 pm xD**

**Here is the fifth chapter :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Dragon ball(z)(Gt)**

_- Italic means thinking _**-**

"Person is talking"

**----------------------------------------------------------**

The sun had set, and cold air took over the mountained area. Naturally an isolated place, silence would reign over all.

But that night it trembled. Fierce explosions and crashes were heard kilometers away from the source of the noise.

Two Saiyans were at battle, each challenging the other's strength, neither one giving up a chance to study the other's abilities. Visible bruises and cuts had made their way upon the two Sayain bodies, their garments ripped. It was safe to say that both were entangled by their love for battle, but Vegeta's mind at times wandered into space, his thoughts reverting back to the woman and her date.

The younger Saiyan saw Vegeta had spaced out, deciding that he would wake him up, he threw a left hook followed by a 360 roundhouse kick but was instinctively blocked by the Saiyan Prince who's mind was brought back to reality.

Vegeta let out an angry growl, the woman would pester him even during battle..

It was his turn to throw a barrage of punches and kicks towards his arch rival. His left high kicked being blocked by Goku but Vegeta's back spinning right fist made clear contact with Goku's jaw by the sound of it cracking. Vegeta was relentless in his flurry, as soon as Goku felt the impact of the Prince's back fist, he soon found himself being hurled across the deserted mountain, face first into the ground.

Vegeta kneed the younger warrior on the left side of the ribs as he picked him up by the hair and threw him into the air effortlessly.

Goku, thinking that Vegeta was done with his pursuit took some time in the air to catch his breath, but he soon found himself being belted across the face by Vegeta's kicks. Goku felt how every punch behind Vegeta's punch were affected by his distracted mind.

Goku knew that Vegeta would have dealt him more damage if he was 100% mentally there.

The younger Saiyan hovered above the mindless Prince, waiting for a reaction. When he got none, he decided that he would bring Vegeta back to earth. Flying at full speed towards the prince, Goku got a hold of Vegeta's left arm and twisted his own body in order to knee his older "friend" in the face. It sent Vegeta crashing into the ground, making a crater around him.

Goku smiled and threw punches in the air, a childish act.

Sensing Vegeta's power raise, he could feel how much Vegeta had progressed through time, he could feel how much the prince grew stronger by the second, knowing that Vegeta posed more and more of a greater challenge each and every minute. It made Goku's stomach churn in anticipation.

The younger Saiyan however, had been caught off guard, the older Saiyan sped up and headbutted Goku. The sheer force of Vegeta's right punch into his stomach made Goku double over in pain.

Vegeta who wasn't one to end a combo until he made certain that his opponent was sent flying away low kicked Goku on the left thigh three times before scissor kicking Goku into the ground, which was approximately 110 yards beneath them.

Vegeta watched as he sent the younger man flying into the rubble of their countless hours of battle.

Vegeta frowned in irritation as images of Bulma flashed within him. _- Why do you keep pestering me woman... What is it about you that makes me attr-... - _Vegeta's thoughts were cut off by Goku's double handed slam on Vegeta's back.

Somehow Goku had sped his way behind Vegeta, Goku appeared in front of the older warrior and punched him in the throat which sent the Prince down to his knees on the ground coughing up blood.

It was then that Goku levitated himself an inch from the ground wearing a frown of his own, worried about the man who Goku considered his friend.

"Gee Vegeta, what's wrong?" The younger Saiyan asked.

Vegeta spewed some blood from his mouth and wiped it off with what was left of his right hand glove, scoffing, he took that opportunity to uppercut Goku who by then was sent flying into the air.

The older Saiyan panted lightly, he knew his punch wasn't as effective as it should have been, he knew that Goku had noticed it earlier as well. He stood up folding his injured arms.

"I'm done." The Saiyan prince calmly stated as he turned his back on the third class Saiyan.

"Aww common Vegeta, one more round." Goku flew back near Vegeta but stopped. Goku scratched his head which was bruised, he could feel his head would be swollen in the following hours. "It's only been about 8 hours we've been sparring.

"Kakarrot, I'm not in the mood today to pound you into a pulp." Vegeta winced as he tried to keep his stance straight.

The younger Saiyan pouted "What's your problem today? Usually you wouldn't pass a chance to spar." he raised his left hand in a pointer matter towards his chin and wore a thinking face. Something the Prince could have laughed at.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shoved Goku aside but his body came to a halt when the younger warrior spoke up "Oh I get it! It's women problems!" Goku hit his left hand into his right one as if he knew he was right. Which he was since Goku knew Vegeta and Bulma were supposed to be together.

The older warrior's left eyebrow twitched, he stayed silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Clown, I will say this once and only once; There isn't an earthling on this planet that could be my mate, especially the woman, of that you can be sure of." His tone cold and empty.

Vegeta couldn't see the grin that Goku had on his face "I didn't even mention Bulma. Ooo, is there something going on between you and Bulma? Goku leaned near Vegeta in a whispered manner.

The older Saiyan spun around and let out a laugh "Oh please Kakarrot, she isn't worth my time!" he barked. Goku smiled "Then why do you keep spacing out?" he wiggled his bloody eyebrows which sent shivers down the prince's spine.

"I'm beginning to think you know something clown, and that something is pissing me off." Vegeta growled. Not wanting to move much more of his body.

Goku grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind his head, but hissed as he felt the pain behind his head "What ever do you mean?" He said sarcastically "Oh well, would you look at the time! I gotta go Vegeta, see ya! " he instant transmissioned back to his home before giving Vegeta the chance to pummel him some more.

**"DAMN YOU KAKARROT, DARE YOU MOCK THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS?!" **Vegeta roared.

After a few minutes of silence, Vegeta simply fell to the ground, feeling his body tremble at the after math of his fierce spar.

It took him ten minutes to be able to get back up.

His mind had forgotten about Goku and brought him back to a place where he didn't want to walk back into. Capsule Corp.

Bulma had been invading his mind more and more much to Vegeta's "dismay". The Prince grew more and more angry as he thought of Bulma being close to Yamcha.

_- Oh, what is this Vegeta? Is this Jealousy? So the mighty prince is jealous of a worhtless human? Oh that's right, I forgot, that worthless human is with the girl you wa-... - _his mind started off. But was cut off as Vegeta felt a jolt of pain surge throughout his legs.

Vegeta took his time to regain his composure and stand back up. When he finally was able to stand with out his legs quaking, a different pain surged the prince, a pain he found worse then any punch he would receive from Goku.

Quickly erasing that pain from himself, Vegeta put his mask back on, the one that he had worn throughout his whole life ever since he was brought onto Frieza's ship.

"Hpmh, like I care, they are both worthless, I will just take advantage of the G.R and after I destroy those tin cans and kill the clown, this planet will be mine and I wont have to hear those weak earthlings when I am done killing them." He smirked maliciously, but somehow that smirk felt empty, pointless. He felt the blood from his forehead trickle down next to the corner of his eye, tracing now his neck onto his pecs.

Ever since he was no longer under the wrath and command of Frieza, he no longer felt the urge to purge planets, to kill pointlessly.

Ever since he was asked to go to Capsule Corp, he couldn't bring himself to "cherish" the feeling of killing anymore. After all... Frieza had been killed, there was no longer a "need" to kill.

Yes, he knew that his race was a war hungry, proud and powerful race. But Vegeta had always figured there was more to it then fighting, there was something else he longed for besides feeling his opponents bones crush under his boot.

And somehow, the idea of killing Bulma poked at his heart in a way he couldn't explain.

_- Now now mighty Prince, would you really kill Bulma? Stop lying to yourself, you know that you wont leave after those androids are dealt with.- _The voice echoing through his mind as if he heard it loud in clear in mountain air.

"Why does that woman keep appearing in my mind... This is nerve racking." He said in a low growl

_- Because you li-... -_ The voice started out but was cut by Vegeta's emotion barrier. He shrugged and scoffed, wrinkled his nose and picked up a rock.

"I haven't been around a woman in so long." He let out, letting his mind waver around in his past. "I must be going insane, staying here too long is destroying my mind."

_- Coward, can't you realize it on your own? - _The voice taunted the Prince, making his body tremble.

Vegeta took off towards Capsule Corps, crushign the rock he had held in his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she knew it she found herself in the front of her mansion's door. She waved goodbye to her boyfriend and entered her house letting out a satisfied sigh.

As Bulma put her purse down on the table next to the door's entrance, she could hear the humming of the G.R.

Bulma frowned and gave a glace towards her watch, 3:45 am. _- Weird... Usually Vegeta's in bed by 2:30. -_

Her mind had told her through out the night that pity was what she felt for the Prince, she decided on making a sandwich for him.

The Aqua haired beauty had always wondered why Vegeta was so cold. She knew that being under a tyrant's iron fist must have caused Vegeta to become what he was today but she couldn't help but feel that there was something else besides a cold Prince.

Somehow, Vegeta's past intrigued the heiress of Capsule Corp more and more. Behind that mask of riddled emotions, she knew that there was a different Vegeta.

As much as Bulma told herself that pity was her only sentiment for him, she knew she was only hiding herself from him. Vegeta fascinated her, he was so mysterious, a puzzle, something Bulma loved to solve. Yet every time she would approach him, she felt as though she walked a few steps back from being closer to him.

The way he trained, talked, gazed and behaved was a mystery to Bulma yet it attracted her like no other could.

Yamcha was in no way Vegeta, he was nowhere near the man she would ever want. But Vegeta...

_- What am I thinking?! - _Bulma quickly jumped out of her reflection.

"Well it is late, he must be hungry, after all, he did train with Goku today." She told herself out loud.

Bulma made her way to the door of the G.R, holding a plate which contained a mountain of sandwhiches, she knocked on the door.

Vegeta had been meditating in under 650x normal gravity, pressure that would crush him if he lost concentration.

He felt his body tighten as he heard knocking.

He had a hard time getting up do to his earlier spar with Goku. Grunting, the prince limped lightly towards the controls and turned the gravity off.

Bulma waited for the door to open as the humming of the G.R dissipated.

A very bruised Saiyan stood before Bulma. She could see his body quiver as he waited for an answer as to why Bulma was there.

He was visibly in pain but was too proud to let out a single whimper. She took into notice how well his body was, her eyes betraying her thoughts, she wandered her eyes around the prince. His eyes darted from up to down, analyzing Bulma's body.

Snapping herself back into the chamber. Bulma knew not to bother Vegeta with his physical condition at hand but it was stronger then her.

"Vegeta, are you hurt? Come, I'll get you to the Medical Wing." she said in a worried tone.

Vegeta however growled as she neared him "What do you want woman? Can you not see that you are interrupting my training? What is it that you want from me?"

Bulma sighed, she had expected that kind of reaction from him "Well fine Vegeta, I just wanted to bring you these sandwiches. I know you usually go to bed earlier and figured you were working hard, so decided that you needed a break to eat." she added with a soft smile.

The Prince snarled "Since when do you decide when I take a break woman?"

Bulma kept her cool, she was going to try and be nicer with him "I was just thinking that you could use a break and something to fill you up." she gave him another smile this time, forcing it.

Vegeta folded his arms as he tried to ignore the pain he felt on his left thigh "Woman, the day I need you deciding something for me is the day that I will disregard the Saiyan race as the strongest and turn human, you couldn't decide anything if your life depended on it, just look at the human you are with. One minute you are crying your eyes out because he's a worthless cheat, yet the next you are all over him like some cheap whore looking for a quick lay."

That was something Bulma was not willing to take from him "**EXCUSE ME?!" **

Her rage building up by the moment "Last time I checked, I was the one being nice to **YOU** Vegeta. The reason I brought you something to eat was because I felt bad for you, alone where ever you go, where ever you are, nobody to talk to, nobody to be with. But you know what? I was wrong, I dont feel bad for you, I feel like laughing at you for being so arrogant and proud! Proud of what exactly? A dead race? Being a second rate fighter whose dream is to beat a "third ranked clown" who by the way transformed into a Super Saiyan instead of you! I hope you get killed by those androids Vegeta, I really do , because at least then will I know that your in a better place then here on this miserable planet." Bulma's face neared the Vegeta's.

She realized that she had made the greatest mistake she could. Before her stood a being that had destroyed galaxies, planets and families for fun. She knew that if he wanted to, she would be gone in less then a second.

Vegeta cupped Bulma's face with his left hand and place a kiss upon her lips. Bulma's heart raced, dazed she didn't respond back until she felt Vegeta start to pull away. She dropped the plate that carried the sandwiches and returned the kiss.

His right arm snaked around her slender waist, his left hand found it's way at the back of Bulma's head, tangling his fingers through her hair.

His body was warm, his skin soft, something Bulma never expected. He let out a small whimper when her finger trailed over his left ab where a bruised marked its territory, but that didn't stop Vegeta from slipping his tongue into the Aqua beauty's mouth, soon finding her's in his.

They were wrapped in each other's kisses, until Bulma pulled away for air.

Vegeta's eyes were blank, Bulma realized what had just happened, placing her hand upon her lips she brought her eyes up to match his.

Bulma stuttered a few words before running away from the Prince who just stood in the middle of the room, too absorbed by his actions.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there it is :3 Chapter 5 xD**

**I hope you people enjoyed this chapter as much as I did ^_^. **

**Sorry if it took me a few days to update :p I've been a bit busy getting ready for tennis ^_^.**

**Please review ^_^ Thank you for reading so far!11!!**

**What will happen with Bulma and Vegeta?**

**Hell I don't even know ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6 ED

**Roooooar.**

**6th chapter eh?**

**argh i'm soooo tired ;: went to the gym and my body feeeeeels wrecked xD**

**well on with the show.**

**- thoughts -**

**"person talking"**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Dragon Ball (Z) (GT)... stop asking...**

--

Vegeta stood in silence as his gaze fell upon the open G.R door where Bulma had ran out of.

A dark atmosphere settled in the chamber that left the prince in confusion. Not knowing what possessed him to do such a thing, he felt betrayed by himself.

Letting out a low growl, he could still feel the heat that had settled upon his lips when he made contact with Bulma's. Vegeta's mind raced at a million miles a second, so he felt.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!**" The prince shouted with surpressed anger rising every second. Contrary to what he wanted to think, the kiss felt good, it was tender but had it's power yet Bulma had just ran out of the chamber like he just killed somebody. Vegeta didn't know wether to be angry with himself or hurt.

He had just revealed a softer side to him but most importantly to the prince, his vulnerability.

_- This isn't possible, she's just a human, and I... I am a prince! Not a damn lover. -_ He breath was becoming unsteady.

-_ She ran away Vegeta. Did you see the look in her eyes? That is what happens when you let your heart guide you. Not returning your feelings! -_ The inner voice within the prince reminding him of how weak he let himself become at the expense of his pride.

Vegeta hadn't seen the woman this terrified...ever. His anger turning into hurt. It was true enough, she did not seem to return his feelings.

_- Feelings?! What feelings?! I would never have feelings for that worthless woman. - _Vegeta tried to reason with himself but he couldn't shake of that feeling of hurt. She had ran away when the prince had been most vulnerable, when he took off his mask to show who he was.

His anger rose anew.

_- This is what I'm reduced to. Depending on a damned woman. This is preposterous. No royal member would ever succumb to such weakness! ­-_ he contemplated silently.

_- Oh but Vegeta, your race is dead remember? Royalty has no place anymore. The prince of a dead race. ­-_ The little voice reminded Vegeta.

-_ No more! No more will I let that insufferable woman waste my time with her charades! -_ Vegeta clenched his fist with spite.

_- Charades? Weren't you the one who kissed her first? -_ The voice puzzled the angered prince.

Vegeta scoffed and walked his way to the G.R controls.

--

Bulma ran all the way to her room.

After closing her door she rested herself on it. A hand covered over her mouth, she was shocked.

Never in her life had she felt such a passionate kiss or for the matter anything as much as Vegeta had kissed her. It was surreal.

_- What am I saying?! Vegeta passionate? The only thing that passionates him is being stronger then Goku... That lunkhead couldn't have anything else but that... could he? -_ It dawned on Bulma that Vegeta wouldn't allow himself to do something impulsively as kissing her.

_- Could it be that he...­ - _She started out but her mind quickly shut that thought off.

_- Impossible, I would have noticed... He's been his usual prince of all monkey's... - _Her thoughts trailed off but then reverted back to Yamcha. He had not been perfect, she knew that. But he had been in her life for so long that she couldn't simply break it off with him to try and get the coldest bastard on the planet to get with her.

_­- I cant... He killed so many people... -_ She halted at the thought that had crossed her mind. She was the one to forget about his past and accept him as who he was.

She plopped down the door and held her knees.

Vegeta had been acting his usual self, but she noticed a change of character through his eyes.

Bulma raised her head and let out a fatigued sigh. If there was one person she could not understand, it was Vegeta. Out of all the men on the planet, of all the men knew she could lure, Vegeta was a puzzle. The dark prince always wore his shield that would be invincible, to her eyes at least.

It was then that it had dawned upon the Aqua haired beauty... He made the first steps.

Bulma's eyes grew wider, he had made the first steps. The masked prince who would hardly leave his G.R, who was usually cold, had kissed her. It wasn't any random girl and Vegeta made it known that the women on the planet, heck, everybody on the planet were weak and pathetic.

She jolted up in realization the grave mistake she had just made. She had ran away from the Saiyan's arms. It would probably be the only moment where Vegeta would ever show his weak side, and she ran away.

-_ It's not like I would have ever expected him to do that... I'm sure he'll just rub it off as he doesn't remember it happening... -_ She told herself, not having to face him at the moment would be to Bulma's advantage.

Or so she thought.

--

Bulma and Vegeta hadn't spoken for five days.

The prince would stay in his G.R training night and day, the only time he would come out was to grab a bite to eat which would be for only three minutes then he would go back to his training.

Bulma on the other hand worked on any project she could, went out with Yamcha when ever she could. Facing her boyfriend was harder each day knowing what she had done to him. Of course, Yamcha had cheated on her countless times but Bulma was never the type to be like that.

Vegeta went for Dr.Briefs to fix the machine when he over powered himself to break it in frustration.

Bulma had her head down close to a metal object she was tinkering with when her mother popped her head in.

The blond smile warmly to her daughter " Honey, it's been days you've been cooped up in here, why dont you take a break? Oh, you've missed Vegeta lately, his complexion has seemed to have gotten darker, truly a piece of work that man, oh if I wasn't married." She giggled.

The younger briefs lifted her head from her work and let out a tired sigh "Mom, let's not talk about Vegeta right now ok? I'm a bit busy right now." ­- That and the jerk hasn't even come to talk to me - Bulma thought bitterly.

"Oh my, look at me babbling like a school girl. Say, why dont we go shopping together for the party this weekend. I know a new place that just opened up." her mom giggled enthusiastically, which caught the attention of her daughter.

"W-what do you mean party?" Bulma looked at her mom with seriousness.

Bunny tiltled her head to the side and pointed her index finger to her chin "Well, people are coming over here silly, your father is going to be announcing his retirement, you know that." She slapped Bulma's arm gently.

It all came down on Bulma like a ton of bricks.

There was little time to prepare, she had been stuffing her face in chocolates and junk food to avoid Vegeta, she had probably created such a bad complextion for herself that she would be beyond repair. She slammed her hands on her desk, sending the onject she was working on flying.

"Mom! Let's go shopping!" Bulma said with power.

Mrs.Briefs clapped her hands and took her daughter by the hand and dragged her out of the house.

--

Sleep hadn't occurred to the prince in three days. Only stopping to eat something which wasn't much.

He had been grouchier then ever but moreover, annoyed. When he closed his eyes a flash of Bulma would appear in his mind which made the prince sneer in disgust.

Vegeta resumed his training.

Left hook, backflip, transfered weight on left side to give a head kick in the air. Before he knew it, Vegeta slipped.

"**DAMN IT!!** He let out in frustration, getting up in a flash the prince put up the gravity at 650x the normal gravity which was highly unrecommended by Dr.Briefs. Resuming his training, Vegeta knew he was losing power more and more, his anger rising within him, in a flash of anger, the prince smash his fist through the commands of the G.R resulting in malfunction.

When the red lights had subsided, Vegeta went to the one person he wasn't in the mood to see yet he "needed" to see.

Marching his way through the C.C yard, it had been awhile since Vegeta took in the beautiful air, it didn't last long however when Vegeta reminded himself that training was way more crucial then taking a rest.

As he passed through the kitchen the one thing Vegeta remarked was that it was very silent, unusual but then again he didn't care much. Going through the halls in C.C were a maze which he got lost in at the beggining of his staying at C.C.

Reaching the downstairs, he walked his way passed the empty blank rooms that the briefs had never decorated or done something with.

Vegeta didn't waste anytime, immediately after kicking down the door the prince vented out in anger "Woman, your damn machine has broken itself, AGAIN!" He stopped midway when he saw Mr.Briefs blinking at him while sipping his 20th cup of coffee.

"Why hello there Vegeta, what is it you say about the machine?" he scratched his chin.

Frowning a bit more then his usual, Vegeta calmed his tone "The damn machine is broken, the commands seem to have gone haywire old man." his tone calm yet cold.

Mr.Briefs took that time to notice Vegeta's tone. "Bulma is not here right now, something about buying a dress and ending up costing me more money, I'm afraid." He let out a worried sigh.

Vegeta scoffed and turned his head to the side "I could careless about the woman, I need the G.R fix old man, and I need it done now." he folded his arms.

Sighing, Mr.Briefs shook his head "I'll be glad to help Vegeta, but if it's the command center of the G.R then it'll take at least two days to fix." He stood up and observed Vegeta. "You know Vegeta, I would strongly suggest you taking this time to rest, your body seems pale and your muscles dont seem to be as strong today." taking into notice Vegeta's well being.

Lowering his voice and whispering in the doctor's ear, Vegeta let out a growl "Still enough to kill you."

Mr.Briefs gave out a little laugh "There there Vegeta, you go get some rest while I fix your training center, it should be ready just in time for the C.C event party."

"What ever, just get it fixed." Vegeta turned around and marched his way to the only place he could seek solace when his G.R was down... The fridge.

When Vegeta was out of view and hearing distance, the doctor scratched the black kitten on his shoulder "Now when do you think he is going to do something about that daughter of mine kitty?" only receiving a meow from the cat, the man nodded in agreement. "The party would be a good idea."

--

Two days passed in the C.C house.

Vegeta had mostly stayed in front of the t.v, waiting for the G.R to be fixed.

It had been a long two days for the prince, simply sitting and doing nothing angered him but he sure wasn't going to go ask Goku for a spar to pass time, it would just make the lower class idiot think he would want to spend time with him.

It was rather noisy that morning, every body seemed to be rushing. The only person he didn't see rushing was Bulma.

Getting up from the television, Vegeta walked around looking for one of the people he knew that lived there.

Seeing a butt sticking out of the fridge Vegeta took that opportunity to take in the sight before him. - Well, her mom isn't that badly endowed. - He told himself while crossing his arms.

"What is going on here?" The prince asked gruffly.

Being startled at the sudden voice, Bulma banged her head on the rack inside of the fridge. Turning around and facing the source of the voice.

Shock was visible on her face. Vegeta's eyes flashed in what seemed like hurt for a second but then turned back to those emotionless onyx eyes.

They both stood in awkward silence, neither having the will to speak up.

It was then that Bulma's father walked in the room humming a tune. "Ah, there you are Vegeta! You're G.R is fixed, everything should be fine. I updated the maximum level of gravitation you can use. Just, do be careful." He mumbled off but noticed the intense gazing on both Vegeta and Bulma.

The dark prince snapped out of his glare and turned his head "It's about time, standing here any bit longer and I would have thrown up." he walked passed Bulma coldly.

A small tug was felt at the young woman's heart.

"Now Bulma, honey, we must prepare for the evening." You have a big night ahead of you.

Bulma nodded absent minded while looking at the closed patio door which the prince had previously walked out of.

--

Evening came fast in Bulma's world. Everything had been done up to the T that night. It ws time for her to enjoy herself, so her father said.

Wearing a Satin red dress that exposed the back and cupped Bulma's breasts just perfectly, the left side of her dress on the bottom was cut open a bit to see some leg, which was on purpose, Bulma Briefs would be a tease for any man, boyfriend or not. She enjoyed playing with the mind of the men oogling at her but for some reason her reason of showing off was towards the only person that would of seemed untouched by the beauty which she held.

--

Having taken his rest for the past two days recharged the onyx eyed prince making is moves more fluent.

Sweat dripped from his sculpted body, the spandex shorts growing tighter and tighter around his waist. His muscles flexing with every pulsation of his body. His concentration was at a maximum, nothing seemed to be in his mind at the moment, simply completing combos.

He was feeling good.

But a rumbling in his stomach made itself known when the prince landed.

--

Greeting people at the party was a thing Bulma absolutely hated, but that task came to an end when her mother came near her.

"Honey, could you tell that handsome Saiyan that he can change into an evening suit for the party, I'm sure he would enjoy some time off." Her blond mother started off.

Bulma felt shivers crawl down her spine, confronting Vegeta? Now?

It occurred to her that if Vegeta popped out of the G.R he would surely wreck the party.

Bulma hesitantly turned around to go outside and face the prince but was greeted by a brick wall slamming into her. She fell to the ground only to be brought back by the person she sought out.

"On your knees would be more like it woman." The cold voice pronounced.

Bulma put a hand on her butt and looked up to see the drenched in sweat warrior stand proudly before her. His arms were folded and he looked down at her.

"Watch where you are going you ape." She said through gritted teeth.

Vegeta appeared to be analyzing Bulma. She could see something different in his eyes. A blush crept its way to her face. Standing back up she realized that some people were starring at Vegeta.

"Either you stay in your G.R or you get dressed properly and stay with us." She warned Vegeta although she knew Vegeta wouldn't stay around people.

"I think I will get dressed then woman." he said while wearing an evil smirk. Turning around he made his way to his room and got changed.

-_ What am I thinking... Inviting him to this party. He's going to kill somebody by the end of the night. -_ Bulma thought out loud.

"Hhwey b-babe!" A drunken Yamcha slung his arm around Bulma. Shrugging him off harshly the heiress sighed in disgust "Would you look at yourself? Did you have to go and get drunk? You know how important tonight is. Damn it Yamcha." She growled.

Before she had the chance to seize him and drag him out a group of models swamped Bulma with questions about her hair, making the Aqua haired beauty blush.

Blond model "Oh, I absolutely love your hair, how do you make it look so natural?"

Bulma cocked an eye brow "Erm, it's naturally like this." She pointed out kindly.

A voice appeared from behind Bulma "Woman how does this look?" the voice was annoyed.

Turning around the four women's jaws dropped.

Vegeta wore a black turtle neck shirt and light faded jeans reflecting the muscles on his body well. A grin on his face, it was the reaction he was looking for. Quickly taking off his grin, Vegeta walked pass the group of women and went straight for the appetizers.

"Who is he?" The brunette asked with a seductive look on her face.

"That would be Vegeta, he has one hell of an attitude though. I suggest you stay away from him." Bulma warned. The brunette simply waved her off and headed straight for the prince.

_- Yeah right, he's going to blow her off so fast she's probably going to have emotional scars after she's done talking to him. -_ Bulma snickered.

To her surprise Vegeta was acting elegantly, obviously being of Royal descendants he naturally had the hang of it but this was Vegeta, Prince of Saiyan's the race hell bent on fighting and destruction.

Feeling anger swell inside of her and a hint of jealousy Bulma went to grab a drink when she forgot to put on her gold necklace, something she would always wear during special events.

Leaving the room, Vegeta zoned out of what the brunette was saying to him when he noticed Bulma go upstairs.

--

Bulma took her necklace from the jewelry box she had and was about to put it on went she felt familiar hands wrap firmly around her mouth. The smell of alcohol already making it's way into her nose, it could only be one person. She instantly became nervous.

Yamcha.

--

**There we go!**

**Sry for the long update and I apologize if this seems like a mediocre chapter :p I'm trying to spice it up :P Just haven't had massive time to always update and such but I promise to make it better in the future :P**

**Anyway, enjoy people :P**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7 ED

RE EDITED

Took long enough neh?

I've been working lots and well i bought myself a Wii + Brawl and Twilight Princess xD 3 Link.

4th chapter folks!

I apologize to all those who have been waiting for a next chapter ;_;

Now on with the show!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DBZ, ANYTHING!!11!!!! The usual.....

*- In italic, means the person is thinking -

"person is talking"

Music I r listening to atm? Zelda - Gerudo Valley - Orchestral Version (It's different from the 64 version IMO, made me think dark :3)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear overcame the heiress of C.C as Yamcha's hand covered her mouth in strength.

"Heey babe, mi-missed me?" His voice slurred in her ear.

Bulma found herself squirming in the Z warrior's grip until she bit his hand .The drunken man made his ambitions clear.

Bulma seethed as the lander shoulder first into the wall. A hungered look was set upon the man's face. He kneeled down in front of her and plunged his face into her neck.

Her body froze as he sank his teeth into her neck. Her skin flushed, she let out but a mutter.

"Please...Yamcha...nooo..." she let out in despair.

His hand tore the dress that hugged her body. Tears started to form as she realized that she had no hope of fighting back. Yamcha moved his hand under Bulma's bra and played with her breast, forcefully squeezing it. Bulma tried to scream but was denied the right as Yamcha covered her mouth with his.

Trying to turn her head, Bulma knew that even her scream wouldn't reach downstairs.

Bulma desperately tried to fight back but received a slap to the face. Covering her face protectively, Yamcha took her left hand and manipulated it so that her hand was stroking his manhood. Her vision blurred as her eyes drifted around her room. Shadows plagued the room, all that she could actually make out was the light under her door. She could feel the bile rise in her throat as her hand was forced to stroke Yamcha's manhood over his now unbuckled pants.

His hand traced Bulma's underwear, already feeling the unwanted wetness. He licked his fingers in amusement.

As if in unison, her vision blurred, her hearing fainted and he body went numb.

However she felt Yamcha stop. Her vision returning to her, she could feel a pair of dark eyes watching them from her bedroom door.

The desert bandit wasn't completely gone, he knew who's eyes they belonged too.

"Ve..Ve..Vegeta..." Yamcha's voice gave out on him as he jolted up.

Vegeta took a step into her room, the moonlight momentarily catching a glimpse of his face.

Never would Bulma have been able to imagine what pure evil would look like face to face. She couldn't describe the look in the Saiyan's eyes until she let out a whimper. The blood lust, the anger and the hate could all be seen within the cages of those Onyx eyes.

At that moment, the Dark Prince's eyes told a tale. Bulma could feel the countless battles, the timeless pain, the growing hate breed itself into the darkened warrior that stood a few meters away from her. It was as if the Prince's childhood flashed from his eyes and into Bulma's heart.

Vegeta stalked towards Yamcha with a cold glare.

As Vegeta closed in on Yamcha, the human's body began to quake.

Yamcha lashed out at the Saiyan, grinning towards him as he connected a right hook onto the Saiyan's jaw. Hope grew inside of the desert bandit, Vegeta's face turned slowly to face Yamcha.

The human tried to take a step back but had been caught by the throat by Vegeta.

In the matter of a second, Vegeta's knee made solid contact with Yamcha's ribs.

The only thing that Vegeta saw was red, he continued beating on Yamcha mercilessly until he decided to put a chokehold on him. The Saiyan was about to break Yamcha's neck until he suddenly heard weeping coming behind the bloodied human.

Vegeta walked his way near Bulma as he dropped the human, he could sense how uncomfortable she was with the step he had taken forward. He went to kneel down, slowly offering his hand to her but he quickly pulled it back, his face contorted a sneer. His jaw clenched tightly, he turned around and picked up the unconscious warrior.

Before leaving the room, Vegeta noticed the gold necklace pieces that were scattered across that blackened floor.

Gently closing the door behind him, he scoffed at himself and then averted his eyes towards the motionless body which he held.

"Now to dispose of the trash." Vegeta said in an icy tone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma sat against the wall, cradling her self with her own arms. Her eyes focused on the torn dress that she wore of what seemed only seconds ago. No longer being able to draw tears, Bulma closed her eyes, caressing her wounded neck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prior events from the night made their way back into the aqua haired beauty's mind. Her eyes shot open, her heart raced but she calmed down once she realized that she was alone.

She didn't know if she wanted to be alone or kept company.

Moving from her room seemed like the hardest task she could ever do.

"Maybe if I just stayed here..." she whispered.

Bulma did not move from her position for the entire day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An uncommon feeling lurked within the Saiyan Prince. It wasn't a feeling he felt often, for that matter, ever.

His whole routine was off, the punches, kicks and cardio. Not one thing he did mattered to him at that moment which didn't side well with him.

Frustration surfaced as Vegeta angrily threw sloppy combos.

Vegeta's lack of motivation caused him to growl.

A sudden knock on the G.R door caught the attention of the confused Prince. Yet he quickly pushed the button to open up the G.R.

He didn't expect to see Goku standing there with a chicken thigh in his hand but then again he didn't expect to see Goku there at all.

Vegeta turned his back on the younger Saiyan, activating the gravity whether Goku was in or not

"What is it that you want Kakarott?" The older Saiyan's voice came out empty. Goku raised a surprised eyebrow as he followed Vegeta inside the dome. "Gee Vegeta, you sound kind of sad. What's up?" Asking nonchalantly.

Vegeta configured the G.R to its highest setting "What could possibly be wrong besides you being in the same room, scratch that, same solar system as I? Nothing is wrong Kakarott, in fact I have never felt any better.

Goku sighed " I know what happened to Bulma last night Vegeta." The older Saiyan's power level raised on its own, a murderous rage overcame the lonesome warrior.

Goku took a steb back as he faced the monster that slept within the Prince.

The Prince snapped as rage took over his sense, furiously attacking Goku.

Goku sensed how much of a threat Vegeta was. Knowing that words wouldn't bring the older warrior back to his senses, Goku immediately transformed into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta's speed however, took Goku by surprise as he felt Vegeta's punch make contact with his face.

Goku was sent crashing into the opposite end of the G.R. That was a knee that he knew he would remember for as long as he would live. No single punch contained so much raw power, hate and emotion.

To his surprise, Goku was again sent flying into the wall but this time, Vegeta barraged Goku with Ki blasts.

Using instant transmission to get by the overwhelming blasts, Goku appeared behind Vegeta and set into motion his round house kick. Goku's golden eyebrows furrowed as his kicked had been blocked by the older Saiyan.

Vegeta didn't move, his face was different from what Goku had ever seen, his pupils weren't apparent, his face flush, he resembled a true monster. (A/N, think of Goku when he went vs Lord Slug, yes I know that pre SSJ isn't cannon, but I dont want our beloved sexy Prince to go SSJ so I had to make him like this for this fight :P)

Vegeta's tibia made contact with Goku's jaw, twisting his body, the older warrior sent Goku into the ground with an elbow. Goku had been at a lost, he didn't understand what was happening to Vegeta until the older Saiyan's eyes slowly came back.

Getting back up, Goku eased up his stance thinking that Vegeta had come back to his senses.

The Saiyan Prince's face was set cold and calm, a gaze that caught Goku's attention. He knew that Vegeta wasn't joking around. Opening his hands as a sign to stop the fight, Goku opened his mouth "Hey Vegeta, let's stop this... She is alright. Besides you wouldn't want to cause an explosion and accidentally blow up the whole area...right?"

It the matter of seconds, Goku was kneeling on the ground, grabbing his stomach.

- If he is this strong in this state, I cant imagine Super Saiyan... - Thought the younger Saiyan. He didn't notice Vegeta standing behind him until he felt a death grip around his neck. A grip that would have certainly killed any other person who wasn't a Super Saiyan.

Thrusting his head backwards, Goku bashed Vegeta's face, making him loosen his grip. It was Goku's turn to feed the Prince.

Goku pulled his arm back but stopped when he noticed Vegeta's body fall onto the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Well... Sorry for the chapter being so short but I had to give something xD

I hope you all liked it ^_^ :3.

Until next time which I hope is soon :3


	8. Chapter 8 ED

**RE EDITED**

**HAI GAIZ, DU U LIEK MUDKIPZ?!1?**

**Well... I guess it's time to update, eh?**

**My apologies for not continuing the story for such a long period of time. But, at least I am here to dish out another chapter :3.**

**I'd like to thank all the people that have/are reading this fanfic, your reviews have actually made me want to conitnue this fic.**

**On with tha motha F$%!^$# SHOW!**

Disclaimer : I do not own Db(z) (GT) or the characters etc etc etc. And also... hey.. isn't that... MUDKIPZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- In italic, means the person is thinking -

"person is talking"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previous Chapter : The Saiyan Prince's face was set cold and calm. An icy gaze was set, a gaze that caught Goku's attention. He knew that Vegeta wasn't joking around. Opening his hands as a sign to stop the fight, Goku opened his mouth "Hey Vegeta, let's stop this... She is alright. Besides you wouldn't want to cause an explosion and accidentally blow up the whole area...right?"

It only took those few seconds to make Goku kneel down grabbing his stomach.

_- If he is this strong in this state, I cant imagine Super Saiyan... _- Thought the younger Saiyan. He didn't notice Vegeta standing behind him until he felt a grip around his neck, a rather powerful grip. A grip that would have certainly killed any other person who wasn't a Super Saiyan.

Thrusting his head backwards, Goku bashed Vegeta's face, loosening the death grip. It was Goku's turn to feed the Prince.

Motioning his hand backwards, the younger Saiyan powered up his punch with as much raw power he could muster but was stopped when the corpse before him fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The older Saiyan lay motionless upon the titles of the G.R.

Shaking his head, Goku knew that Vegeta was unconscious, the demon that had surfaced and assaulted Goku wouldn't have used such a tactic, Vegeta would have continued the barrage of deadly punches and kicks immediately.

Keeping his eyes on Vegeta. the younger Saiyan reverted back to his normal form.

" I guess you've reached your limits haven't you Vegeta? " Said the younger warrior while wiping away the blood that had trickled from his left eyebrow down to his cheek.

Letting out a giggle, the younger Saiyan picked up the older Saiyan.

" If you're getting this strong then I gotta train tenfold! " Goku let out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had came and the Cerulean beauty was still in her room, tucked away into the corner that she had been all day. Bulma would panic when she heard foot steps near her door. Closing her eyes, Bulma prayed that the would be ok when she heard her door open.

Goku opened the lights and looked towards Bulma with apologetic eyes.

Bulma ran towards Goku in tears. He rested his hand upon her head.

" I know what he did Bulma, don't worry, everything is going to be ok, I promise." The gentle words soothed Bulma. She knew that Goku would protect her from absolutely anything that would come near her.

" H-he t-t-tried to-to ra-ra..." choked out the aqua haired beauty. Her sobs intervening.

" Enough. It's all over now Bulma, no one can hurt you. " Goku reassured her.

Bulma nodded " D-don't leave me alone, Goku, please... " Despair was evident in her voice but Goku shook his head.

" I can't Bulma, I have to go, Gohan and Chi-Chi must be worried right about now and I'm going to hear and earful. Besides, Vegeta should wake up in a few hours, he'll protect you. " The young warrior proclaimed. But Bulma wasn't very supportive of that idea. Vegeta had released a darker side to him, a side that shivered the beauty's spine.

" He protected me last night... " Bulma sat herself upon her bed and gazed upon the floor..

Goku smiled at Bulma's words.

" But it wasn't Vegeta... It was a monster.. to tell you the truth.. he frightened me as much as Ya-... " Bulma couldn't pronounce the Z warrior's name with out the feeling of nausea surfacing.

" I don't think he scared you as much Bulma, I saw the Vegeta that saved you last night when we sparred today. I don't think that he's out to hurt you, he was pretty scarry though, I have to admit that. " Goku laughed and nudged Bulma.

Feeling unsure about Goku's words, Bulma sat silently.

" He... He was still like that?" she asked in slight panic.

Goku nodded " I mentioned your name and he went mad. I don't understand why but I know that what I saw what an entirely different Vegeta. I think he likes you in a way "

Bulma raised her eyes to meet her friend's.

" Well, I gotta go Bulma, you should get up and eat something! That'll cheer you up! " Goku said before her instant transmissioned away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma drifted back into reality as the sun decided to shine forcefully through her bedroom curtains.

_- If I stay closed in like this, I'll just end up thinking more about it... -_

She walked her way to her shower - A shower might just make me relax a bit more -

Bulma finished her shower and put on a pair of black jogging pants with a red tank top. She decided to wear her hair in a pony tail, it would prove to be a lazy day for Bulma.

As she opened the door to walk outside of her bedroom, she froze in her tracks. Vegeta was walking towards the stairs, at first Bulma was expecting to see a monster but instead found a rather discouraged looking Vegeta.

_­- No.. Not now, I don't want to have to talk to him now... - _Thought the young beauty.

Vegeta simply continued his path down the stairs, never acknowledging Bulma's presence.

He instinctively went for the fridge to seek food. Coincidentally, Bulma walked in, at first uncertain but slowly she crept near him as if to investigate if it was indeed the Prince. Usually he would bark at her for not making his breakfast or anything for that fact. But this time the he neglected her presence.

" H-hey Veg-Vegeta " Spewed the hesitant Bulma as her body began to tremble slightly. _- Common Bulma, your stronger then that, you've been acting like baby lately... _- She thought.

However, Vegeta simply took out an apple and left for the G.R. Bulma noticed Vegeta's empty eyes, he seemed to lack the arrogance or for the matter, any sort of coldness.

Bulma stood still while watching the patio door, as she turned around the door opened again only to show a voided Vegeta walking back into the kitchen, this time sitting down and eating his apple. Not even taking notice that Bulma stood there somewhat concerned.

-_ Why did he just come back in, that's not like him... _- Bulma realized that Vegeta wouldn't simply walk back in intentionally unless he needed more food. Walking near the door she popped her head outside to look at the G.R.

Noticing that the G.R's door was laying half destroyed on the ground, she walked into the completely wrecked G.R. The control panel, the walls, the ceiling and the roof where in pieces, wires dangled freely from everywhere. Anger grew within the cerulean beauty but it quickly subsided as she realized Vegeta didn't even ask her to fix it.

Rushing back to the kitchen Bulma fixated her eyes on the grim looking warrior.

" Vegeta, what happened to the G.R?! " Asked Bulma, her voice in a shout.

The Prince simply sighed and averted his eyes towards her.

That's when Bulma remembered Goku talk about a spar they had.

Nothing seemed to make the warrior speak, she decided a to take a different approach.

" Gee Vegeta, I didn't think that you'd take so much of a beating from Goku, I guess you need to train more, huh? " She taunted him.

" Why did you cower the other night woman? " Asked the Prince.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock, now regretting even talking to Vegeta, she tried to walk past the Prince in a hurry. She was stopped how ever by his hand which gripped her arm.

" **NOOOO, PLEASE NO **"yelled out the frightened maiden. This time her small fist crashed on the prince's jaw. Vegeta un gripped Bulma, making her fall to the ground.

" I don't understand you woman. " claimed Vegeta who looked down towards Bulma.

Tears rolled down her cheeks but her eyes gazed up to Vegeta's.

" You act so high and mighty, walking around with so much pride, yet you break down so easily. Truly a pathetic woman you are. Not even being able to defend yourself. You have so much bark yet you have no bite. How annoying, and here I thought that you might have been somewhat stronger then the usual earthling. And to top it off you don't even know what you want. " let out the calm Prince, turning his back on the confused Bulma.

" What do you mean... Don't know what I want? " Frowned Bulma, anger slowly swelling within her.

" Isn't it obvious? You get dumped by a moronic weakling who not to mention tried to rape you " Rape wasn't the word Bulma wanted to hear but she had to face reality.

" Then you suddenly seem to take a liking to yours truly which is disgusting, and then what do we find? You crawling back into that wretched human's arms only to be semi violated, is that clear enough for you woman? "

" What the fuck does that have to do with you anyway? I can do what ever I want and be with whom ever I want. And besides, whose the jerk that decides to kiss me? " Tremble the angry maiden.

Vegeta's body stiffened at the mention of the kiss, his frown deepening.

" What's wrong Vegeta? Why did you kiss me? Why is it that you come out of nowhere and save me yet you never even talk about what you did. I agree that I didn't give you a chance to talk about saving me but why did you kiss me? What did that mean to you? " demanded Bulma who by then walked up to Vegeta.

"**NOTHING, IT MEANT A DAMNED NOTHING**!" shouted the now angered prince whose energy flared causing a slight gust.

Bulma crashed into a wall but showed no signs of fear, only anger.

"** DAMNIT WOMAN! YOU ARE SO CONFUSING, THIS IS MIND BOGGLING! THIS STUPID PLANET KEEPS MESSING UP MY MIND AND YOU CERTAINLY AREN'T HELPING **" Roared Vegeta.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with a puzzled look but before she could say anything, Vegeta took off, opened the patio door and bursting off into the sky.

That day, Bulma thought nothing of what Yamcha had attempted, her mind was set upon figuring out the fleeing prince.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta decided to take rest upon nightfall. Locating a remote island, the warrior landed.

Stars brimmed the night sky, a perfect view of the ocean and the stars was quite refreshing for Vegeta. He had seen many stars in his life, yet he never took the time to notice them. In fact, he never took the time to notice anything around him other then fighting.

Vegeta let out an annoyed sigh.

" If only Planet Vegeta would still exist... " he let out in defeat.

" Why is it so hard to be around that blasted woman... She's annoying, she acts so arrogant, conceited... Just like me... " he claimed.

Vegeta never had the occasion to simply relax and try to enjoy himself outside of crushing the bones of inferior beings. Never had he been able to find an interest besides fighting. Feelings such as love and happiness weren't encouraged within his system, yet he knew that he somehow yearned for it.

Although he could never easily admit to himself, ever since meeting Goku, Vegeta wondered about the younger Saiyan's growth.

A third class Saiyan whose power surpassed Saiyan royalty fought for peace, justice and those he held close to him. Contrary to Vegeta, who fought for power, self glory and pure pleasure.

Glancing at his hands, Vegeta wondered if he ever enjoyed killing, being a hatred filled being.

Recollection of his death upon Namek made the Prince growl. He remember how he had let out his feelings towards the younger Saiyan.

" Damnit Kakarrot, how where you able to become so strong with such weak feelings?! " he set his eyes upon the steady ocean.

Although Vegeta wouldn't admit it, he knew why he behaved differently towards Bulma, he simply wasn't used to it.

" These are petty problems... Problems of a child I say... Yet I cannot help but think of that damned woman. " muttered Vegeta.

The feelings that he suppressed attacked Vegeta vigorously. " Dammit, I don't want to have to see that woman again... "

_- You know that's a lie, you'd rather cradle her in your arms right now then have to sulk here alone - _the voice echoed through the confused warrior.

" Enough of this..." growled Vegeta.

" If I cannot even ponder here alone then I might as well simply go back to that infernal place they call "Home".

_­- Oh, that's a good excuse there Vegeta, since when is it your home? _- Taunted the voice.

Vegeta soon realized the word he used to describe C.C. It did feel like a home to him. Although he would never admit it, having Bulma and her mother cook for him made him think about his would usually cast aside those foreign feelings. Of course he thought he deserved it, being the prince of Saiyans yet when Bulma or her mother would do things for him, they weren't doing it as servants, they did it out of sheer kindness. With the few exception of threats he would make to Bulma or her father, he felt at ease at Capsule Corp.

No matter how much Vegeta would try and cast away those feelings, they kept creeping back into his mind. Somehow staying away from C.C disrupted the onyx eyed Saiyan.

Having enough of emptiness Vegeta flew back towards C.C.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had taken a break from watching the Sopranos (A/N... I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW EITHER K?) to get herself some popcorn and a soda. She had to admit, her night was calm, nothing came to mind as to what happened the other night.

With the recent drama, Bulma decided to ignore everything that had happened, even the little scene with a certain Saiyan.

Bulma decided that men were the reason why she had became such a whiny woman, now that she was the President of C.C she figured she needed to reshape herself mentally.

" Of course, the reshaping will take place tomorrow, because right now, popcorn and a soda plus a pillow and blanket means me time " smiled the cerulean beauty.

Plomping herself back into her sofa, Bulma un paused the Sopranos episode.

Just as Bulma put down the remote control, the patio door slid open, at first Bulma was startled but decided to think nothing of it. She would just sit and ignore Vegeta.

She heard the fridge open and foot steps march up the stairs.

Happy that Vegeta hadn't came to piss her off, Bulma decided to stay up extra late, after all this would be the last moment she would enjoy to herself for awhile starting the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma awoke the following morning to a shouting prince.

" Woman, where the hell is my breakfast? It's already nine AM yet there's no food prepared and my G.R is still destroyed, what have you to say for yourself?" Demanded the angered Prince who seemed to tower over the half asleep beauty.

Stretching and yawning Bulma rose from the sofa " I'm sorry Vegeta but from now on you have to prepare your own breakfast, as for the G.R well I'll get to it after I'm done making myself something. "

" Oh, and why is that so? " he asked unamused.

" Because I'm tired of being your slave, you're suffocating, now that I'm the President of Capsule Corp, I don't have much time to take care of yours truly. You're a big boy Vegeta, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. " With that Bulma walked away into the kitchen leaving a rather angry prince.

_- Then so be it woman. - _Thought Vegeta.

Bulma's father walked into the kitchen as Bulma cooked herself some eggs and bacon.

" Oh hello Bulma, I'm glad to see that you're out of your room. Any big plans for today?" Asked who sat down and read the newspaper.

" Oh not much dad, gonna fix the G.R and then move on with other things that have priority. " answered Bulma.

" By the way kitten, I fixed the Gravity room for Vegeta, I figured you needed to catch up with the latest mechanics of Capsule Corp so I went ahead and took care of the room for you. " Bulma's father claimed.

Setting her eggs on her plate, Bulma let out a frown but guessed that it would be better if she would take any projects that would bind her too much to Vegeta or anything that wasn't related to the outside of her work.

"Well, thanks dad, I wont have anytime time to pamper sir grouch a lot anymore so I was wondering if you could take care of all the repairs that the G.R will need in the future?"

" Of course kitty, oh but your mother and I will be away for two three months, I've promised her that we'd take a vacation when I took my retirement, so we are leaving tomorrow. " announced .

" You mean I'll be stuck here alone with Vegeta? What happens if he needs someone to repair his G.R... " asked Bulma.

Scratching his chin Mr. Briefs took a sip of his coffee " Tell him to be careful then, I'm sure he is capable of controlling that mass amount of power. Don't worry dear, you'll do just fine. "

_- Yeah right, Vegeta can't control his power for two cents, in the matter of a day that thing will be wrecked. _- thought Bulma in annoyance.

got up from his chair and went up the stairs to pack his clothes. Just as Bulma finished her meal, Vegeta walked in the room looking none too happy.

Not even saying anything to Bulma the Saiyan walked outside and into his G.R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks that Vegeta hadn't come out of the G.R, not even for food.

The Prince kicked in fury, for the past week he went un fed, yet he still felt as if he was at full strength. Anger swelled within him when ever the thought of Bulma entered his mind. She didn't cook for him anymore and it seemed as though Vegeta wasn't going all out on the G.R as he did in the past.

" If I have to see that vile woman's face I might just have to kill myself. " claimed the angered Prince.

Vegeta was fully capable of finding himself something to eat yet he didn't want that kind of food. He wanted hers. When the Brief had left for vacation, the atmosphere at C.C became chilling. Not that he wasn't used to that sort of thing yet Vegeta lingered for that feeling he had when he first came to the mansion.

He continued his angered flurry of punches and kicks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was engulfed within her works. It had been a week and Bulma was already well in advance in the company's projects.

At first Bulma made supper around the time that Vegeta would eat but after the first week of not seeing Vegeta and only seeing the lights of the G.R on she decided to eat whenever she was truly hungry.

Stretching wide after being cooped up on her laboratory for the past week Bulma decided to order in instead of making something.

" I wonder if he's hungry. " asked Bulma.

Turning on the Display Monitor, Bulma typed in the code that would allow her to view the G.R.

Bulma's eyes grew as she watched Vegeta kick and flip through the air, his movements seemed rather slow and sluggish. She noticed the gravity was set to 550xG.

Deciding that saying something would be a first step Bulma opened the voice activation " Hey Vegeta, how's the training going?"

Surprised by the sudden sound Vegeta lost his concentration and crashed into the floor releasing a loud shout of pain.

Vegeta quickly got up " What is it you want woman " said Vegeta through gritted teeth.

" I was wondering if you were hungry, doesn't look like you've been eating properly recently " answered Bulma. Concern evident in her voice.

" I haven't eaten woman, and since when do you care about my welfare?" continued Vegeta.

Bulma was taken back by the way Vegeta talked.

" We'll I'm sorry for caring, I just..." she started.

" Caring? Oh that's a good one woman. What's wrong? Feeling alone in that human world of yours? You finally need someone to interact with?" Vegeta's voice dripped with sarcasm.

" You know what, fuck you Vegeta. " said Bulma who then closed the program.

Vegeta spit on the ground and clenched his left hand. " Damn nuisance of a woman " his stomach began to rumble furiously.

_- What's wrong with him.. He seemed rather grim.. What ever, it's not like he actually gives a shit, time to get something to eat.. - _Thought Bulma. However, a lingering feeling of solitude poked at her everything time she thought of the him.

For the following weeks, Bulma stayed in her lab working late nights just in case she would have to see Vegeta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RE EDITED

Hey everybody. Chapter 8 has been re edited which means that chapter 9 is in the making. I don't know if I should end this fic soon though... Maybe I can pull it out a bit longer :P

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review it!

Mika.


End file.
